


Fur Five: Fur Fun

by ifitships_isits



Series: Feathers and Fur [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, M/M, Omega Peter, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles FINALLY get some alone time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Five: Fur Fun

Peter sighed as Stiles slid out of the jeep, catching the boy before he tumbled to the ground face-first. He set the boy on his feet. 

“No rush, darling. We have all weekend. Derek is visiting Erica and Boyd, and your dad and Melissa are on vacation. The rest of the pack knows better than to show up” Stiles looks at him nervously. 

“You think we can bet through the whole weekend without interruptions?”

Peter pushed the seat forward and pulled the groceries out, handing Stiles the lighter bag. 

“Scott promised to take care of everything, and Lydia already said she would answer any research needs.” Peter says dismissively. Stiles looked at him doubtfully.

“Well, we can’t go to the Bahamas.” Peter frowned as he walked to the door, leading Stiles to the door. “And you have been working really hard to put up wards around town. You deserve a break Stiles. Let the alpha and the rest of the pack pick up the slack.” Peter juggles the bags effortlessly as he pulls the keys out of pocket. He unlocks the door and lets Stiles in first. Stile barely makes it to the kitchen before unceremoniously dropping the groceries and heading up the stairs. Peter yells at him.

“Don’t you dare go looking around Stiles. I want to be the one to show you the house!” He hears a muffled groan from upstairs and realises Stiles had made it as far as the bedroom. That’s fine. That’s not the surprise. He hears Stiles flop down on the king sized bed Peter had ordered. He knew the teen would love it, considering the number of times he had found the lanky alpha almost falling or halfway on, halfway off the tiny bed at his father’s. It was a talent. Stiles could fall asleep anywhere, in the most uncomfortable positions. He laughed to himself about finding Stiles once sleeping on the stairs of his father’s home after helping Chris round up some amachree hunters while studying for his SAT’s. 

Thinking of school, Stiles would have to tell his father about that soon. John was still upset about Stiles not being able to leave for college. Peter wondered if telling him Stiles had tested out of most of his basic requirements would help him ease off Stiles. He doubted it. John was determined to find something wrong with everything about the boy’s decision to study magic, instead of a “normal” profession. Peter sighed and put groceries away. Hopefully this weekend with Melissa would put him in a better mood. Peter grew tired of the man’s interference in their lives.

Peter could hear Stiles heartbeat speed up. What was the boy up to? The house was soundproofed, and he could only hear Stiles flop on the bed because Stiles had left the door standing open to the bedroom. And the house was quiet. After months of noise from finishing the interior of the house, ( including several “unofficial” upgrades geared towards fire prevention) and the pack moving in, it was nice to enjoy it alone with Stiles. It may be the official pack house of the Hale pack, but in his mind it was Stiles and his den. After this weekend, there would be few times when it was this quiet. He could always hear Stiles heartbeat though. Ever since that first night, in the garage. He regretted many things done in the past, but imprinting on the boy, finding his mate? Peter shook his head. He finished putting away groceries and headed upstairs, wondering what he would find.

He found Stiles star fished on the bed, wearing a tee with the message “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” With a set of claws buried into the letters. It was cut short, showing off the boy’s stomach and hipbones. And as Peter’s eyes traveled lower….

Stiles was wearing panties. Cute little lace panties that did nothing to hide his half hard Alpha cock. The lace was already straining, the tip of Stiles cock peeking out the top. Peter almost tripped walking into the room. 

“Whoah there, Creeper wolf, no rush, you said.” Stiles raised his head to look at the stunned wolf, a grin on his face. Stiles dick twitched, growing inside its red lace prison. Peter’s eyes flashed, and he began stripping off his clothes, kicking off his shoes and going for his belt when Stiles growled.

“Omega” Stiles said, his alpha voice pulling at Peter. “Slow down. Give me a show.” Stiles sat up and wiggled to sit at the edge of the bed. Peter shivered at the control the boy showed. His inner omega begged the wolf to obey. The boy had yet again surprised him. He was eager to know what the boy had in store for them, along with several plans of his own. But he was patient. And he could be obedient. (just this once)

He slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding it off in one quick motion and tossing it besides Stiles on the bed. Stiles laughed playfully and picked it up, laying it over his lap.

“Is that some kind of hint?” He said, eyebrows raised, admiring his omega.

“It’s something we can explore, if you like.” Peter says, watching Stiles carefully. He doesn’t want to scare the boy, but if the panties are any indication, Stiles would be up for it.

As if to confirm, Stiles groaned as he ran the leather over the lace in his lap, looking Peter strait in the eyes. 

Definitely exploring that. 

Peter continued to undress, slowly, as Stiles sat there and ordered Peter to turn and bend, showing off his amazing body. Stiles ordered him to touch himself using the alpha voice, Peter happily running his own fingers over his body, oddly feeling light and floaty. He could smell Stiles desire building, and was more than willing to flood the room with it. The boy was testing him. No, he corrected himself. His alpha was testing him. 

 

=============================================================================================================================================================================================================== 

They had, since their mating, always had to be quiet, and fast. Someone was always coming for them, or waiting for them. Peter had been quite convinced it was a plot. Did they honestly think he would hurt his mate? But clever Stiles had found moments they could be alone, even coming up with some rather wild excuses, resulting in some rather fascinating goose chases on the part of the pack and the sheriff’s department. ( “Faeu boulanger, really Stiles?”) 

Stiles had so far kept it to blow jobs and hand jobs, rushed frotting, and Peter remembers a rather spectacular rimming that Derek had been scarred by walking in on as Stiles had Peter bent over and begging over the hood of the camaro in the garage. Derek had fled, yelling curses and threats about washing his car, or better yet, buying him a new one, and that the sheriff was headed over to ask for help finding some idiot hiker who got lost. Stiles pushed three fingers into his prostate and finished Peter off, slick dripping down his chin, a grin plastered on his face.  
“Better go clean up.” He said, licking his fingers clean. Peter was amased at Stiles control. As an alpha, Stiles should want to be buried inside him. Peter could see the bulge aching to burst out of Stiles pants.  
“What about you?” Peter said, Finally able to speak again.  
Stiles shrugged. “Later. I just wanted to take care of my omega.” The boy said it in such an offhand manner, But Peter’s wolf crowed in delight. He had chosen a kind and giving mate! He followed Stiles to the downstairs guest bathroom, Because the paint was still drying in their room, and he didn’t want the smell stuck in his nose all night. Particularly if he had to go wolf and search out the hiker. Stiles had jumped in the shower already and was working on getting rid of his erection. Peter joined him, and when the sheriff arrived, they were mostly dressed and respectable looking. Except the grins on both their faces. The sheriff rolled his eyes and got on with asking for help.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Peter had removed his clothes slowly, just as Stiles had ordered, and now Stiles was almost bouncing on the edge of the bed. Peter smiled, reveling in showing off for his alpha. Stiles was almost drooling. Peter slowly walks over to Stiles who’s cocky smile had dropped away and he sat there with his mouth hanging open.

Peter teased him. “Did I actually leave you speechless?” Stiles huffed.

“Maybe I’m saving it for later?” Stiles says, dropping to his knees in front of Peter and swallowing him down. Stiles had quickly grown fond of his effect of on Peter as he worked his tongue over the older man’s cock. He groaned as the young man dug his tongue into the tip , slurping obscenely. Stiles worst habit was the way he always had something in his mouth. It had Peter irrationally jealous of random objects such as pin lids and popsicles. But suddenly he was incredibly grateful for whatever deity gave Stiles an oral fixation. Stiles dragged him forward, pulling him with surprising strength. Stiles climbed over Peter, leaving a trail of kisses and nips that drove the werewolf crazy. He nibbled at Peter’s collar licking and sucking till he had at least managed to mark him. He looked at the mark, watching it fade as Peter healed, frowning.

“Am I ever going to be able to mark you?” He says, running his finger over the mating bite fondly. “Besides this, I mean.” Peter sighed, shivering as Stiles scraped his nails along the edge of the scar. 

“That all depends on what you use.” Peter hisses out as Stiles bites down on the bondmark. It’s not as intense, and doesn’t break skin like the first one, but Peter feels it down to his toes. 

Claimed. 

Stiles giggles, rubbing his lace covered bulge against Peter. 

“So, how do you want to do this? I mean, this time. I’m not sure I want to do the other stuff until I do a little research. Like safewords and hard limits and that stuff. But I’m up for pretty much anything.” Peter groans. How could he get so lucky?

“Peter?” Stiles sounds worried and Peter realises his brain must have stalled.  
“The first thing I want is to peel off those panties before they damage that beautiful cock.”  
Stiles grins at him, licking at his neck and worrying the skin near the bite as his rolls his hips against him.  
“I could totally get behind that.”  
Peter flips them, pining Stiles’ hips to the bed and running a finger along the edge of the panties, claw slipping out. He’s practiced at control and he knows stiles gets off on it.  
“Hold very still.” Peter growls. Stiles sucks in a breath.

Peter traces the lace edge, pulling up and pulling them down just enough to release the head of Stiles cock. He runs the back of his claw over the head, causing Stiles to exhale. Peter stills, dipping his claw into the precum at the tip. He sheaths the claw, gathering the drops on his smooth fingertip. Stiles lifts his head enough to watch Peter suck his finger clean. Stiles rolls his eyes.  
“Tease.” His tone indicates his doesn’t mind. He drops his head back into the bed as Peter sucks on the head, running his tongue flat against the bottom before sliding it deeper, all the way to the top of the knot, pushing the pantiesdown below Stiles’ balls. The knot was not beginning to swell yet, so Peter swallows Stiles to the base, massaging the tip with his throat. Stiles fought to keep from bucking up, totally engulfed by Peter’s mouth. Peter could feel the knot start and quickly pulled off. Stiles was pulling away himself, a little panicked.  
“I don’t think we’ve made it to oral knotting just yet.” Peter says, pulling Stiles back, licking his cock from base to tip, kissing around the knot. It’s not huge, but it’s starting to fill.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Stiles says breathlessly. “It’s just your mouth…” Peter strokes Stiles cock, firm in his hand, squeezing at the knot as it grows under his hand. Stiles moans.  
“Yes, go on?”  
“It's sooooo goooood…” Stiles starts to buck up into Peter’s hand, and Peter sucks on the end again. He quickly pulls off though, continuing his assault on Stiles knot. Stiles whines.  
“You know what I want?” Peter says, licking around the top of the knot, sucking on the full knot.  
“Peter…. Please tell me?”  
“I want to see you cum all over those pretty panties.” Peter says, gripping the knot and sucking down Stiles cock, determined to make his mate cum. Stiles writhes under Peter’s mouth, the vision of the cum stained lace racing through his mind. Peter pulls of just as Stiles starts to cum, and it spills all over his hands,, shooting up on to Stiles chest and leaking down his balls, spilling on the lace. Peter lets go of the knot, getting a impatient whine from Stiles as his pulls the lace back over Stiles swollen knot. It’s sensitive, and the lace is rough and wet. Peter rubbed it against him, pushing more cum out as breathed heavy and his knot started to go down, no longer gripped tight. His disappointed grunt was quickly followed by a breathless laugh.  
Peter traces Stiles shrinking knot and cock as it twitched inside the sticky lace. He can’t help himself, he leans over and puts a sloppy open mouthed kiss on the tip.  
“Ok,” Stiles breathes out. “What’s next?” Stiles says as Peter crawls up the bed to kiss him proper. Stiles licks his cum off Peter’s lips.  
“So, the panties were a good idea?” Stiles says, amusement creeping into his voice.  
Peter smiles.  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s next?” Stiles asks eagerly. His cock twitches, and he sits up. Peter rolls onto his back.  
“Ride me.”  
Stiles sits up and crawls across the bed, getting the lube he (predictingly) found earlier. Peter moves to the head of the bed sitting with his back against the solid headboard. Stiles lubed up his fingers and got on his knees, straddling Peter’s slick thighs. Peter knew he was wet, but not being in heat, was willing to wait awhile before his alpha knotted him. He enjoyed watching the slim boy ride him as much as he enjoyed being knotted full on Stiles’ cock.  
“Want to watch? Or would you like to help?” Stiles says, looking at Peter over his shoulder as he eased a finger inside himself. Peter growled, pushing the boy’s hands away and reaching beneath him. Peter had been leaking slick for a while, and his thick fingers collecting his slick, using his other hand to pull Stiles cheek open to reveal his pink little hole. Peter rubs the slick over it, and Stiles clenches as Peter blows a cool stream of air against his wet hole. Peter pushes his slicked up finger into Stiles’ hole. Stiles lets out a hiss and speaks up. “Ok,I get it. That’s your job.” Peter pushes another finger in, hitting Stiles prostate straight away. Peter pulls out his fingers gently. He gathers more slick, now really starting to leak, he takes his time with two fingers, adding slick, and occasionally licking at Stiles hole, when Stiles begins to whine, Peter eases in a third finger, rubbing the boy’s prostate before pulling out and pulling Stiles onto his cock, pushing the boy down to bottom out. Stiles chokes a bit, the feeling of being full so quick riding on painful, but somehow hitting all the right spots. He groans as Peter pulls out half way and pumps in a few times.  
“You said you wanted me to ride you. Did you change your mind?” Stiles looks over his shoulder, eyes heavy with lust. They both moan as Peter pulls out. Stiles quickly turns and adjusts himself, hovering over Peter’s lap. He reaches underneath lining up. He can feel Peter’s slick dripping out of his hole. Peter can actually feel Stiles’ ass twitching, begging to be filled. Stiles slowly sinks into Peter’s cock as Peter fights the urge to push up. Stiles drops further down, and starts up into an easy rhythm, twisting and grinding, riding Peter as Peter runs his hands over the boy. Stiles rolls his hips, as Peter began to talk to him in that low purr that makes Stiles’ bones hum. He leans over and kisses Peter sloppily. Peter takes Stiles bottom lip, biting a trail of kisses over his chin and down his neck as Stiles speeds up. Peter leans back, watching Stiles jerking up and down on his cock. Peter begins breathing harder, fighting the orgasm he knows is getting close. Stiles can tell, and smiles as he pushes himself harder onto Peter’s cock, swirling his hips and pinching Peter’s nipple while sucking on the other. He knows Peter can’t hold back very much longer. Sure enough, Peter grabs his hips and buries himself in Stiles, filling him as he holds Stiles tightly on his cock. Stiles lets him, enjoying the feel of Peter’s cum leaking out as he softens.  
They bask in the afterglow until Stiles can’t hold Peter’s soft cock in his ass anymore. He lets out a whine as it slips out. Peter looks a bit petulant as Stiles rolls off of him and snuggles into his side.  
“You ok?” Stiles asks.  
Peter shrugs. “Sometimes I wish I could knot you. You have no idea how good it feels.”  
Stiles blushes. Peter gives him a puzzled look.  
“I may have tried that toy I had a few times.” Peter remembers the knotting dildo Stiles had brought the night they mated.  
“Oh, really?” Peter raises one eyebrow at him.  
“I had to make sure it worked properly. I didn’t want my omega to go unsatisfied.” He says, blushing more. “It was research.” He says defensively.  
Peter laughs and wraps his arms around Stiles. They fall asleep listening to each other’s heart beats.


End file.
